Mating Season
by harpiegal
Summary: Our favorite fox demon makes it a mission to get the demoness of his dreams to consent to be his mate. What happens after her answer is given shows how long they both waited for this moment


_Mating Season (A Kurama Lemon)_

During a mission a long time ago, the guys and I met Mai, a fox demon like myself. Her black hair and blue eyes were enough to captivate most any man, including myself. She joined us after we helped her out and gets along well with everyone. Currently it was spring, when it was mating season for many breeds of demon. Yoko was getting anxious to be released, but I didn't want him claiming someone unwillingly. Whenever I claimed a mate, I wanted to do it myself. Over time, I found myself more and more hopeful that Mai would consent to be mine. I planned on asking her, but she was locked up inside of her room since mating season was affecting her, too. I knocked on the door and heard movement.  
>"Go away."<br>"Mai, it's just Kurama. I have something to talk with you about."  
>"Can't it wait? It's kind of hard for me to be around men right now."<br>"I'm afraid it can't wait. May I come in?"  
>"Go ahead. It's unlocked."<br>I opened the door to see Mai sitting on her bed wearing a navy blue dress that went to her knees. She was looking away from me with a light blush on her face.  
>"Mai, I have something important to discuss with you. I need you to be able to look at me."<br>"I...I don't think I can, Kurama."  
>"Try."<br>She cautiously looked up and nodded.  
>"Okay. What do you want?"<br>"I have felt something for you for quite some time now, and I would be honored if you would accept my offer to become my mate."  
>Mai's eyes widened, then she looked away.<br>"Why me?"  
>"You're everything I want in a mate. You're beautiful, intelligent, fun, you get along with my friends. I can't imagine life without you in it."<br>"Kurama..."  
>She stood up and embraced me tightly and I hugged her back. I smelled her scent and it consumed me. Yoko, now, was begging to be released, but I held him back saying I wanted to be the one to do it, not him. Mai looked up at me and took my face in her hands, a bright smile on her face.<br>"Kurama, I accept your offer. I'd love to be your mate."  
>"You would?"<br>"Of course."  
>She then caught me offguard by wrapping her arms around me and kissing me. I eagerly kissed her back and placed her gently on her bed. She removed my shirt and smirked as she placed her hands on my chest.<br>"Such a shame no other can see what I am."  
>I smirked back and gently laid my body on top of hers.<br>"I'm sure they'll survive, my dear."  
>She kissed me again and I went to remove her dress ,leaving her in nothing but her undergarment. She went to cover herself, but I pinned her hands above her head.<br>"Don't try covering yourself, Mai. You look beautiful."  
>"I've never done this before, Kurama. What if I'm not good enough?"<br>"You'll be fine. You being untouched is the reason why I'm choosing you."  
>"It is?"<br>"Of course."  
>I gently began placing kisses on her breasts, and she let out gasps of pleasure with each one.<br>"Kurama, how do you do that?"  
>"As Yoko I have had many lovers, but never a mate that I could do all this with. Just relax and you'll grow to enjoy it."<br>She nodded and my kisses began getting lower and lower. She stopped me from going further and removed my pants and underwear. She smirked as she got a good view of my entire body.  
>"I'm impressed, very impressed. I get to have this all to myself?"<br>"Forever and a day, Mai."  
>"I must be the luckiest demoness in the world."<br>"Very lucky, indeed."  
>After removing her undergarment, I adjusted myself so that I was resting between her legs. I wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled softly.<br>"This will hurt, Mai, but I promise you it'll go away soon."  
>"I trust you, Kurama."<br>I entered her slowly, her gasps of pain filling the room. When I was in her completely, I remained still so that Mai could adjust.  
>"Mai, are you okay?"<br>"I...I'm fine."  
>Mai began moaning as I started moving again. Her pain was gone, so now she could enjoy it more. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and let out more gasps and moans. As my release got closer, I began moving faster and faster, my moans mixing with hers.<br>"Mai..."  
>"Kurama..."<br>After our names were spoken, our releases came at the same time. I used this distraction to sink my teeth into her neck and marked her as mine. Mai moved her head up slowly and marked me, as well. We collapsed onto the bed after I pulled out of her. She rested her head on my chest, and I began stroking her hair softly as we breathed heavily.  
>"Kurama, that was amazing."<br>"There will be many more to come, Mai. But for now, rest."  
>As we both fell asleep, I began thinking of what had just happened. Mai consented to be mine, and now she was. I fell in love with her not long after first meeting her, and it made me happy to know she felt the same way.<p>

_I hope I did well on this one. I don't have much experience with writing lemons, but I feel I did my best :)_


End file.
